


Pretty Please

by limjaeseven



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Rapper Jackson Wang, Underground Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limjaeseven/pseuds/limjaeseven
Summary: Jackson falls for Bambam but he has a secret that creates a rift in their relationship. Will things end well for them?
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Jackson Wang, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 6





	Pretty Please

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my good friend Avery, and it's like six months late, sorry love.

“Wolves have always been one of the most loyal of species” National Geographic’s wolf documentary played in the background of a small Chinese restaurant where Jackson and his friends had gathered for a much deserved boys night out. The five men had had an absolutely hectic week trying to get their company off the ground, an endeavour that was originally Jackson’s idea when they all got laid off from their jobs for being outed as werewolves by a co-worker.

Human society wasn’t as bad to weres in the twenty-first century as it had been in the past, but folktales and media had done enough harm to them, forcing them to often hide their true identities in order to be able to survive and earn a livelihood in primarily human communities.

Though living in were societies was an option to most people like Jackson, his parents had moved to the human city of Seoul when he was still young and he grew attached to the place and the people. He had met Henry in middle school and the rest of the boys subsequently in high school and college and it didn’t take them long to become a pack, Jackson being the obvious choice for leader among the five men.

They had at some point after graduating college considered moving to the nearest were community in Ilsan but a quick visit to the town showed them that they were just not made for that type of lifestyle. Though they weren’t that different from humans, the discrimination they had faced for centuries had made the weres not only hostile to humans, but also to people who actively lived with and supported them.

Life in Seoul was never easy, Jackson’s parents had to hide their identities and were always afraid of losing their jobs when they moved there, the same way that their son would have to some twenty years later. That is not to say that there was nothing good about living in a human society. Far from it actually, Jackson and his friends grew up in middle class suburbia and lived happy childhoods, mingling with human and werewolves alike. Though it was always safer to hide his identity, Jackson stumbled across a kind human every now and then who would accept him for who he was, not seeing him as an aberration or abomination as many did.

After collectively getting fired from their fourth job in three years for being werewolves, Jackson finally had enough and proposed starting their own company, an inclusive fashion brand, one that would cater to anyone and everyone. It took a while to convince the boys to give the dream of a stable job to be entrepreneurs but they trusted their leader and his vision and together they started Team Wang.

It was a nightmare to actually set the company up, having to find and get in touch with manufacturers and suppliers, drawing up long legal contracts filled with fancy lawyer speak that was gibberish to them all while making sure not to spend their entire life savings on that one project. There was one week left for the official launch of their line when Jackson decided to treat his pack to dinner for their hard work which is how they landed up where they were.

Jackson, waiting his order of Horlicks which always reminded him of home, watched the documentary with little interest, tired beyond belief. He just wanted to spend some time doing nothing and just rest. He was suddenly pulled out his head though when the bell on the restaurant’s door rang and a man walked inside, an annoyed expression adorning his face as he yelled at someone on the phone.

The man was gorgeous to say the least, the most beautiful man Jackson had ever seen with his long legs and plump lips that looked pretty even as he cursed. Jackson could tell he was human thanks to his heightened sense of smell and the man’s lack of were scent.

“What do you want to do? You want to break up? Let’s break up. Up to you, okay? That’s it then. Do whatever you want” It took a moment for Jackson to realise that the man was probably talking to his significant other, or more like ex significant other seeing the way he slammed his phone on the table.

Jackson was lucky that the man didn’t turn to look at him because he was not so subtly staring at the stranger. He only seemed to be a couple of years younger than Jackson, his face youthful. Jackson was about to approach the man when he felt an elbow in his side and turned to see his friends smirking at him. Giving them a glare, Jackson turned to see the man leaving. In his hurry to catch up with the younger, he noticed that the man had left his earring on his table and grabbed it without a second thought.

“Hey!” The man turned around to see Jackson jogging towards him.

“You forgot this” Reaching up to his ear, the man realised that he had left his earring at the restaurant and reached over gratefully to take it back.

“I’m Jackson Wang”

“Bambam. Thanks for returning this, my best friend would have killed me if he found out I lost it” Jackson just smiled before turning around to head back to the restaurant when Bambam shouted his name, making him turn to the younger.

“Will I ever see you again?” Bambam asked shyly, staring down at his fingers instead of looking at Jackson. The older smiled, pulling out his phone from his pocket and offering it to Bambam. Realising what the other man was intending, he did the same and they exchanged phone numbers.

“Text me” Jackson said, placing a small kiss on Bambam’s cheek before running back to the restaurant to be faced by his friends wearing knowing smirks. Ignoring them, Jackson finished his now cold Horlicks before paying the bill and heading back to the pack house with the boys.

It took two days for Bambam to text Jackson, a simple ‘Hey, how’re you?’ making Jackson almost drop his phone when he saw the contact. They spoke about random things, texting late into the night. It turned out that they had a lot in common, including a love for underground hiphop. Jackson had a human friend who worked in the space and he himself had performed a few times for underground rap events.

Before he could properly think about it, Jackson asked Bambam out to his next performance which was less than a week away which the latter happily agreed to. Jackson felt butterflies in his stomach as the younger asked him if the outing was meant to be a date, replying with an honest, ‘It’s whatever you want it to be’ which didn’t receive a proper response, just a ‘let’s see ;)’.

Jackson grew increasingly nervous as it grew closer to the event. Being a man who was usually calm and collected under even the most stressful situations, Jackson didn’t know how to process what he was experiencing. Though he had only had a brief exchange with the Bambam, Jackson couldn’t help but smile just thinking about the man.

Determined not to make a fool of himself, he decided to perform his most popular and well-loved song, one that he had performed so many times he could do with his eyes closed. He let Yoongi, his friend in the space know his choice early on so as to make sure nothing went wrong.

As the day of the date rolled around, Jackson grew more and more restless. He woke up early on said day and after a solid workout at the gym, spent the afternoon practicing, wanting desperately to impress Bambam.

Jackson ended up arriving an hour early to the venue, driving Yoongi up a wall with his restless energy and fidgeting. It was only after the elder literally screamed at him to stop moving did he stop and find a dressing room where he could panic in peace.

The next thing Jackson knew, he was being escorted onto the stage for his performance. He tried to look for Bambam in the crowd from the wings but before he could find him, the announcer had called his name and the backing track started playing.

On stage, Jackson lost himself, the energy drowning out the sound of his thoughts hurtling through his mind. He gave his everything, hoping Bambam was watching him, hoping he would impress Bambam with his performance. Before he knew it, his performance was over and the crowd cheered loudly as he signed off and stepped off.

He was in his dressing room when he heard a soft knock on the door. On the other side was Bambam, a wide smile on his face as he looked at Jackson.

“I didn’t know I was asked out on a date by _the_ Jackson Wang” Bambam mused.

“You knew about me?” Jackson asked.

“I didn’t, but my best friend, the one who gave me the earring, he’s a big fan of yours. He tagged along with me for your show and kept screaming my ear off about how much he likes your work”

“That’s cool, I’d love to meet him sometime”

“What, do you only date fans?”

“You just said yourself that this is a date, why would I ask him out?” Both of them laughed at the pettiness of the argument.

“So, what did you think?” Jackson asked, trying hard to mask his nervousness.

“I finally get why Yugyeom keeps going on and on about you. You’re amazing on stage” Jackson blushed at the compliment, making Bambam laugh. They chilled in the dressing room for a while before Yoongi peeked his head in to let them know that he was leaving.

“Hey, you hungry? I know a nice restaurant nearby that I usually go to after performances” Bambam nodded, putting on his coat and stepping out of the room with Jackson right behind him.

The walk to the restaurant was rather quiet, both of them enjoying the light chill of the night. Every now and then Bambam would make an obnoxious comment about something or the other, causing Jackson to laugh loudly. The bouts of silence weren’t awkward, rather the two men found comfort in each other’s presence.

Food was good, the conversation flowed well, as did the alcohol. The old lady who ran the restaurant babied Jackson and chided him for taking so long to finally bring a date to the place. It was a fun night, and it was clear that neither of them wanted it to end so soon.

“How’re you going home?” Jackson asked Bambam as they left the restaurant.

“I came here with Yugyeom and I’d asked him to come pick me up but it’s late so he’s probably asleep. I’ll just walk back, it’s not that far away”

“I’ll walk you home, if that’s fine?” Bambam smiled and nodded, taking Jackson’s hand that he had offered and walked by his side. The walk was, in fact, quite short. Jackson waved Bambam goodbye as he stepped into his building complex but just as he was about to turn around to leave, the younger came running to him, placing a peck on his cheek before running straight into the elevator.

Jackson could barely hide the blush and wide smile on his face as he walked back home, ignoring the questions from his pack mates as he locked his bedroom door behind him and collapsed on the bed, mind full of thoughts of Bambam.

Team Wang went live a few days after and it immediately started getting attention on social media. Their team had already been working hard on growing an audience online, posting teasers of their drops and participating in the discourse around inclusivity and their mission statement caught people’s eye. In the end, they sold out of their first collection in less than 72 hours and they were all over international news as one of the few clothing brands that were openly marketing to both weres and humans.

Jackson was riding the high of their success, doing interviews and public appearances as Team Wang became an overnight success. He even got contacted by a record label who found about his music and asked to collaborate with the brand to help Jackson have a mainstream music career.

Bambam sent Jackson a congratulatory text the moment he found out about the brand blowing up. Jackson promised to take Bambam out on a celebratory dinner the moment the buzz died down and he was free.

That took a few weeks to come, because the positive public response also meant huge expectation for their next drop and Jackson had no choice but to get back at it, contacting designers and working on expanding their business.

The night of their second date included Jackson taking Bambam to a fancy fine dining place and splurging on overpriced wine. It was a welcome change of pace, and the two enjoyed it thoroughly. Even though they had only gone on two dates, they felt a deep connection with each other, their energies bouncing off of each other and their hand fitting together just perfectly.

As the months went by, their connection bloomed into love, and it was a beautiful thing to both of them. They kept in touch despite being busy with their jobs, be it texting each other during a boring meeting or talking on the phone late into the night. It took six months after the two of them met for Jackson to finally ask Bambam to be his boyfriend and he happily agreed.

Jackson forgot about hiding his identity around Bambam, which was one thing he loved the most about dating the younger. Usually Jackson was super paranoid about accidentally outing himself around humans but Bambam made him feel safe, like he could be himself without needing to hold back.

Jackson’s identity wasn’t much of an issue till they finally decided to move in together. Jackson was sad to leave his pack but they encouraged him to follow his heart. It was all going fine till about a week into them being together there was a full moon night, and Jackson’s skin crawled with the urge to shift.

He tried his best to keep it at bay till Bambam fell asleep and barely managed, dashing out of the house the moment he knew Bambam was out cold. Their home was close enough to Jackson’s pack house that he was able to get to the woods behind the place in time for him to shift and not get caught. Shifting was exhausting to Jackson. It felt like he was losing control of himself when the wool sprouted on his skin and his body reformed into a wolf’s.

It was almost dawn by the time he got back home, carefully opening the door in order to not wake up Bambam. He slipped under the sheets carefully, and fell into a deep slumber the moment his head hit the pillow.

“Jackson, wake up” It felt like not ten minutes later Bambam was shaking the elder awake. Jackson groaned loudly as he stretched him limbs out, still sore from shifting, and looked at his clock to see that he was about to be late for work.

Rolling out of bed, he placed a soft kiss of Bambam’s cheek before heading to the bathroom to get ready. He sighed in relief as the hot water soothed his muscles and he massaged his neck in hopes of getting some of the knots out. Just as he was about to step out, the shower door opened and Bambam stepped in, mumbling some excuse about being late. Jackson just laughed at the younger, who immediately caught the elder’s lips in a searing kiss.

Jackson wanted to take Bambam as is, right against the cool wall of the bathroom but he was way too tired, so he instead settled on giving Bambam a handjob, parroting back the excusing of them being late. By the time they were out of the shower they were rushing to get their stuff.

Jackson dropped Bambam off at work before driving to the new office space they had rented in efforts to expand Team Wang. His entire pack was pretty exhausted from all the work they’d been doing and the full moon night, so Jackson told them to leave early and take rest.

The following few months went by in a blur, Team Wang’s launches doing better and better, Bambam’s modelling career blowing up after Jackson asked him to feature in one of their campaigns and so on. Jackson and Bambam fell into an easy routine, their love for each other growing as time went by.

Problems started arising though, when Bambam was awake one full moon night when Jackson came back home before dawn after having spent the night with his pack in wolf form.

“Oh, you’re awake?” Jackson questioned, trying hard to mask the panic and shock in his voice.

“Where were you?” Bambam cut right through Jackson’s façade, making the elder scramble for an excuse.

“Company emergency, there was an issue with the warehouse that needed some sorting out so I had to go do that” Jackson lied through his teeth and despite the mild scepticism on Bambam’s face, he accepted the explanation and dragged Jackson to bed, cuddling him while whispering about what a hard working man he was, making the guilt double in Jackson’s heart.

Jackson tried to be more careful about leaving in the middle of the night to shift but Bambam had become more aware of his outings after that first time and he was always visibly deflated on the mornings after he had to go.

“Are you cheating on me?” Bambam asked out of the blue as Jackson was attempting to quietly leave their room. Jackson turned around in shock, not expecting his boyfriend to be awake. He tried his best to not shift right then and there but the urge was strong.

“Of course not. Why would you even ask me that?” Jackson hoped that he could convince Bambam to let him go soon otherwise he would be in big trouble.

“Oh well, you’ve been leaving in the middle on the night every two weeks or so to do god knows what. I know you’re not going to the warehouse because I called up Henry and he told me there was nothing wrong with it. You keep lying to me about whatever you’re doing so of course I’d think you’re cheating on me” Jackson cursed under his breath for not letting Henry know about the excuse he had given Bambam.

“Look Bammie, it’s not like that. I love you, I would never cheat on you. You’re right, I lied to you about what I’ve been doing but I can’t tell you what that is right now. I promise, I’ll tell you someday but you need to let me go right now or we’ll both be in trouble”

“Step out of that door and we’re over” Jackson froze at Bambam’s ultimatum. He wanted to stay back, comfort his partner, but the wolf inside him couldn’t wait and he gave one sad look to Bambam before pulling the door open and dashing out at full speed.

By the time Jackson got back home, Bambam was already gone, all of his stuff had disappeared, their closet was half empty, every trace of the man had vanished into thin air. Jackson felt his knees buckle as he fell to his knees and wept, missing the scent of his lover. He hated himself and his inner wolf for ruining what they had. He wished he could tell Bambam who he really was but he had a feeling it would only make things worse.

Time flew by without Bambam in Jackson’s life. He lost an unhealthy amount of weight, barely slept and worked himself to over exhaustion. Every time he had the urge to shift he buried it deep down, ashamed of that part of him for driving Bambam so far away from him.

He called the younger every night, leaving voice message after voice message, hoping he would respond just once. Jackson had finally accepted that he’d rather tell Bambam the truth than have him hating the elder for something he didn’t do. It took nearly three months before Bambam picked up the call, shocking Jackson.

“What?” Bambam’s voice was full of obvious annoyance, but Jackson was determined to make things right.

“I need exactly five minutes, I want to explain everything to you. If you’re willing, come home tomorrow evening, whenever you can, I’ll be waiting for you” Jackson cut the call before Bambam could respond, leaving no room for rebuttals. He hoped that Bambam would come, just hear him out once.

But as time ticked by the next day, the hope Jackson had, dwindled. It was almost ten pm when he accepted the fact that Bambam was not going to come. He got up to head to bed when the door bell rang. Jackson rushed to pull it open and in front of him was Bambam, dressed stylishly as usual, his face coloured with nervousness.

“Come in” Jackson forced himself to say, the anxiety already making him antsy. Bambam took his shoes off and stepped inside, stunned at the poor condition of the apartment. Despite Jackson’s attempt to tidy the place, it was clear that it wasn’t holding up well after Bambam left.

“So?” The younger questioned, waiting for Jackson to get to the point.

“I’m a were” Jackson blurted out, pressing a hand to his mouth immediately after he said the words, kicking himself for not wording the statement better.

“That’s all? So you were leaving to shift? Why couldn’t you have just told me that?” Bambam asked, clearly confused.

“I’m not used to telling people of my identity because they usually leave me. I trusted you but I had had too many bad memories of being kicked out of apartments and jobs because of a part of me that I didn’t choose that I just stopped telling people unless it was absolutely necessary” Bambam offered Jackson a soft smile.

“I love you, Jackson. I would have accepted you for whoever you are, were or otherwise” Jackson smiled back at Bambam, eyes tearing up.

“I know I messed up but can we please try again? I love you, Bam. The last three months have been a nightmare. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness for what I did but please, can you give me another chance?” Jackson practically begged.

“I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions hyung, I don’t blame you for not telling me. I love you too, and I want us to try again, but without secrets, this time”

“I promise” 

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos and comments are much appreciated


End file.
